Forbidden Love
by Strawberrymilkshake
Summary: When Lucius finds that Draco is alive he vows to kill him. Then when he finds that not only is he with Ginny but is tring to destroy him he vows to stop anyone that gets in his way.
1. Missing Again

1Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: This is a story by me and Dragonheart

It was a wonderful day in late June when the Weasleys got together along with Hermione, Ron's wife, and Harry to have their weekly dinner. The picnic tables were set and the food was being brought to the table as the kids skittered around.

Hermione came out rotund as ever, as she was expecting her 4th and sat on the benches. Ron sat next to her as was to be expected and Ian, their 5 year old boy, sat next to his father. Ian was the spitting image of his father. Along with Ian came their twin girls of the age of 2, Mckenzie and Dawn. They had curly brown hair and a numerous assortment of freckles on their faces. You could have heard them a mile away arguing over who would get to sit next to mommy. Finally Hermione sat them, one on each side. Mckenzie on her left and Dawn on her right.

Down at the other end sat Bill and Felur with their daughter, Margret, who had long strawberry blond hair. Next to her sat Derrik, her boyfriend from Hogwarts. Across from them sat George and his wife, Katie, with their children Carlie and Karen. Down from them sat Fred and Angelina with their twins, Joel and Jorden. Next to them sat Molly on the other end sat Percy and his wife, Penelope and on the other end sat Arthur and Charlie.

Harry came out and sat next to Mckenzie. Molly looked around, happily at her family when her sight became fixed on the empty space in between Fred and George's families. At this sight her mood turned from good to bad. She stood and asked as calmly as she could, "Has anyone seen Ginny?"

A murmur of "no" went around the table. Molly sat down looking furious and began murmuring to herself many things, like… "third time this month…" and "… can't believe this…" popped out every few seconds.

Everyone tried to act as normal as possible so that maybe Molly would calm down but nothing seemed to help.

A/N:Review


	2. Lets Go To dinner

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Once again writing this story with Dragon Heart. Hope it seems to work out as good as my other one has.

Draco sat on his green couch in his underground house. He had been in hiding from his father since the defeat of Voldemort and since his betrayal of his father.

He was drinking some tea and watching the TV that his girlfriend had got him.

His girlfriend came out of her room in her flowery pink skirt and white tank and sat next to Draco on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Slept in late didn't you Gin." He said.

"Yea, I guess I did. What time is it?" she said with a giggle as his fingers traced the inside of her wrist.

"Almost five."

"That is really lat- crap!" she said saying the last part loudly.

"What?"

"I was supposed to be at the Burrow at 4:30." She said standing.

"Come on, you are already late, just stay here. Besides, you know how lonely I get." He said pulling her into his lap and kissing her soundly.

"You know I want to Draco but, this will be the third dinner I have missed. I really should go."

"Please" Draco said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I'll stay. Why can't I say no to you?" She said smiling.

"Because I'm just so sexy." She slapped him in the arm and then got up from his lap.

"Where are you going?"

"To make you dinner, you lazy bum." She giggled.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Draco you know you can't do that"

"But I'm sick and tired of being stuck here" He almost yelled his old Draco side coming out. "We could go to a Muggle restaurant." He returned to himself, " No one will see us there, come on Gin."

"Draco I don't want anything to happen to you maybe we should wait till Harry gets here. Im sure he will be here soon to tell me just how mad my mother was this time."

"But we don't know how long he will be. Can't we just have a night together?"

"Draco we have every night together. We will wait for Harry." Then she grabbed his arm pulling his arm off the couch toward her and said "then after dinner we can come home and have the night to ourselves." She pulled him closer kissing him.

"Okay I really didn't need to see that." Came a voice from behind them.

They broke apart. Harry stood standing in the living room with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Sorry to break up the fun." Then he laughed.

"So how bad was Mum?" Gin asked even though she knew the answer couldn't be good.

"I haven't seen her that mad since Ron, Fred and George flew the flying car." Ginny grimaced.

"Well lets go to dinner" Draco said.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. I know its been a while but we have been really busy. But at least you have this chapter more should be up soon. Please Review


End file.
